


Annotations

by KassandraOfSparta (jaimelannisterisanerd)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rare Pair, who doesn't love Kassandra being an annoyance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannisterisanerd/pseuds/KassandraOfSparta
Summary: Kassandra does the unthinkable. Writing in Evie's books?!
Relationships: Evie Frye/Kassandra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Annotations

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for this? No-one. Okay we were talking in a discord server about the Kassandra/Evie possibility and it's certain that Kassandra would spend her time harassing Evie and correcting her history books just to get her attention. You can pry this ship from my fingers.

“This book is wrong”

Evie jumped when she heard the voice, cursing herself for not noticing the whole other person in her carriage when she had stepped into it, hand halfway to her cane at her side before her brain registered who it was who had spoken. She sighed, putting her hand on her forehead and shaking her head as she saw Kassandra leaning with her back against the desk, a book in her hands as she casually flicked through some of the pages, a quill in her hand. Evie frowned, why did she...

“Are you writing in my book?!”

“Annotating and improving it”

Kassandra didn't even look up, if she had she would have seen the look of utter shock on the other woman's face, even as she wrote something else on a page. Evie's hand flexed at her side, half of her debating on whether or not Kassandra deserved a smack around the head with it, it might knock some sense back into her.

“You are _writing_ in my book?!”

“I think I just told you that I am annotating and improving it, my love”

“Don't _my love_ me” Evie felt her cheeks heating up slightly at the pet name, reaching over to grab the book from the taller woman, Kassandra finally looking up at her and raising an eyebrow “In a _book_ , Kassandra?”

“If you are going to read about history then you should be reading about the truth”

“I don't need reminding that you are that old”

“I prefer the term 'wise'”

Evie scoffed at the response, putting the book down on the table behind her bed so that the ink could at least dry before she closed it so it didn't smudge and make that much more of a mess. It was conversations like this that made her realise that Kassandra would outlive her, that one day she would leave when she herself became old. How the other woman had done it for so long she didn't know, but Kassandra was strong.

“I can buy you a new book”

“No it's fine” Evie shook her head, looking over her shoulder at Kassandra again, the taller woman smiling at her and looking her up and down “Stop that”

“Stop _what_?”

“That look you're giving me”

“Can I not look at you?”

“I am trying to be angry at you for writing in my book”

“ _Annotating_ ”

Evie muttered a curse under her breath as she walked past her bed and shrugged off her coat, hanging it on the coat stand and sighing when she felt arms around her waist and then lips on her neck, gently elbowing Kassandra in the stomach and hearing her grunt.

“Stop touching as well”

“That's not what you said last night, in fact I seem to recall you saying the complete opposite”

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire at Kassandra's flippant words muttered into the skin just below her ear, and she could feel the damn smirk that she knew her lover had on her face as well. Evie glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Jacob wasn't around and hadn't heard that, God knew that he would turn up just to catch the last bit of their conversation. Or even catch them together. She gently nudged Kassandra away, stepping away from her again and ignoring the huff that the other woman gave her.

“Jacob might see”

“Fuck your brother”

“Language” Evie frowned at Kassandra, seeing the other woman roll her eyes as she sat down on Evie's armchair, legs spread as she picked at the blanket covering it “What are you doing here anyway? Except to stand and write in my books”

“Annotate”

“What was wrong with it anyway?”

“The book says that Henry Tudor found Anne of Cleaves ugly and refuse to consummate the marriage. That's a lie. She thought him ugly and not at all desirable so he threw a tantrum and of course got his way with not marrying her. Catherine Parr was also an Assassin”

“Of course she was. Anything else wrong with the book?” Evie sighed, running her fingers over her forehead and sighing loudly as Kassandra grinned, of course there was.

“I'm glad you asked actually, grab me that ink and I'll...”

“Annotate?” Evie interrupted with a small smirk, leaning down to press her lips to Kassandra's, smiling against them as she felt her lover kiss her back and smile as well “Write in my books again, and I'll be angry”

“Promises, promises, Evelyn”

“God you are _infuriating_. I'm going to find Jacob, at least he doesn't deface my books” she told Kassandra, grabbing her coat again and hopping off the train as it slowed to get into the station, laughing loudly at the shouted 'I annotated it!' that she heard as she climbed down the side of the bridge and dropped down to the ground. She'll get Kassandra back, somehow.


End file.
